Una fiesta de Halloween
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Modern AU con los personajes de la primera película y una invitada, que pasaría si la pareja más linda de la escuela es invitada a una fiesta de disfraces donde terminan enamorados de otros.


-Muy bien chicos, ya todos tienen su invitación para la fiesta?-

Un fuerte "si" fue escuchado en toda el salón.

-Muy bien entonces no lo olviden la fiesta es esta noche, y si no traen disfraz o pareja no podrán entrar-

La organizadora de la fiesta se alejó del grupo, para hablar con un joven alejado del resto mirando la ventana.

-Muy bien entonces Hipo, vas a traer a Astrid a la fiesta verdad-

-Claro que si Tormenta, no puedo esperar, tus fiestas son increíbles y si es la mitad de buena que la del año pasado va a ser asombrosa-

-Jejeje, bueno ya me conoces si hago algo lo hago bien, y… de que te vas a disfrazar?, no será de pirata como el año pasado verdad, jejeje te veías tan gracioso-

-A decir verdad, Astrid me dijo que ella compraría los disfraces, así que no estoy muy seguro de que va a ser-

-Conociendo a tu novia va a ser un muy divertido-

-Bueno, solo espero que no sea algo muy vergonzoso-

-Tormenta, puedes venir un minuto-

-Lo siento Hipo, nos vemos más tarde-

* * *

En la casa de Hipo.

-No Astrid !ni en millón de años¡-

Hipo gritaba completamente avergonzado al darse cuenta del disfraz que su novia le había entregado y que se puso sin fijarse en lo que era hasta el momento que terminó.

-Vamos Hipo es el único que quedaba de tu talla, era este o el de enfermera sexy-

-pero como quieres que use esto, se ve ridículo, todos se van a burlar de mí-

-No seas exagerado, no te debes de ver tan mal-

-Ahh no-

Hipo salió de su cuarto con el disfraz puesto, era un lindo disfraz de gatito con unas orejas negras, un short bastante ajustado en la entrepierna que dejaba poco a la imaginación una cola negra que salía por la parte de atrás, unos guantes que le cubrían los brazos simulando las patas de un gatos y un chaleco de color negro que dejaba un poco de su pecho al descubierto.

-Me veo horrible-

-Hay te ves tan tierno que podría comerte-

-Vamos Astrid, no estoy jugando además ni siquiera tienes un disfraz como el mío, tú vas de vampiresa y eso no es justo-

-Bueno Hipo si fueras un poco más alto, o fornido, o me hubieras dejado comprarte el de momia hace unos días no estaríamos en este predicamento-

-pero me quedaba grande y además era de mujer-

-bueno este también pero no te estas quejando-

-¡lo estoy haciendo! Ya olvídalo mejor llevo el de pirata aunque se burlen de mi es mejor que este-

-No hay tiempo Hipo la fiesta es en 15 minutos y si te cambias no llegaremos a tiempo, y ya conoces a Tormenta va a estar molestándome con eso toda la semana, a veces es difícil ser su mejor amiga-

-Vamos Astrid dame cinco minu…-

Astrid no lo dejo terminar ya que corrió jalando a su novio del brazo como si fuera un alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-No hay tiempo-

* * *

En la fiesta.

-Todos sean bienvenidos a mi fiesta, espero la disfruten-

Tormenta estaba hablando por altavoz en la entrada del salón donde sería su fiesta, mientras abría las puertas a lo lejos pudo ver a su mejor amiga jalando a su pobre novio del brazo, rio un poco y dejo entrar a sus invitados.

El salón era algo increíble tenía una mesa de DJ, un bar que conociendo a Tormenta les había pagado extra a los empleados para que sirvieran copas a los menores, una pista de baile asombrosa, varias mesas adornadas con flores y dulces, y un segundo piso con habitaciones y camas para eventos para mayores. Todos los invitados se quedaron asombrados antes de entrar corriendo esperando alcanzar un lugar en las mesas.

-No se peleen hay mesa para todos- dijo por el altavoz -ahhh, que se le va a hacer-

-Hola Tormenta, lamento llegar tarde pero Hipo no sabe correr-

-No te preocupes, y… donde esta Hipo?-

Hipo ya se estaba regresando esperando no ser visto, cuando se tropezó con un muchacho de ojos verde toxico que venía disfrazado de dragón.

-Lo-lo siento mucho-dijo Hipo medio aturdido por el golpe, cuando la mano del otro lo ayudo a levantarse.

-No te preocupes yo también venia distraído-

La cara de ambos se puso roja al ver al otro. Estaba por hablar de nuevo el chico cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Estas bien, no te lastimaste. Ya vez Chimuelo te dije que no corrieras-

-Pero Camicazi, no íbamos a llegar al principio-

-Ya basta mejor revísalo que tal si le pasó algo-

-N-no se preocupen, estoy bien- Hipo iba a proseguir con su escape cuando una mano lo sostuvo de la cola.

-Ni crea que te vas a escapar, ya estamos aquí, así que te aguantas-

-Pero Astrid- con ojos de perro a medio morir.

-Ni creas que ese truco, funciona conmigo-

En un susurro -Rayos-

-Oh, lo lamento no me eh presentado soy Astrid y este de aquí es Hipo- Hipo solo saludo después de soltar su cola de las manos de su novia.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Chimuelo y la diablita de aquí es Camicazi-

-Hola-

-Vaya Hipo te ves muy lindo, quisiera comerte- dijo Tormenta tras alcanzar a su mejor amiga –¡Cami, Chimuelo! Sí pudieron llegar, me alegro-

-¿Quiénes son Tormenta?- dijo Astrid al parecer un poco celosa de que su amiga les prestara tanta atención.

-Ella es mi prima, Astrid, y él es un viejo amigo, pero porque hablamos aquí si la fiesta esta por haya-

Al entrar todos empezaron a ver a Hipo, los hombres se reían por montones mientras que las mujeres se le quedaban viendo. Inconscientemente Hipo se refugió en el brazo de Chimuelo al sentir todas las miradas sobre él. Chimuelo le dio algo de ternura y lo dejó pasar; mientras seguía caminando a la mesa que Tormenta les indicaba. Esta estaba un poco alejada de las bocinas para que pudieran conversar y lo suficientemente cerca del bar si querían algo.

-Bueno los dejo aquí para que se conozcan, yo tengo que atender la fiesta, ¡Oye tu bájate de ahí, la mesa no es para eso!, adiós-

-Bueno Hipo quieres bailar- Astrid le extendió la mano.

-No Astrid, no viste que todos me estaban mirando, no pienso irme de aquí- Atrás de Hipo aparecieron unos sujetos riéndose de el- ves te lo dije-

-Que aguado, y que tal tú mmm… Chimuelo cierto, que te parece salir a bailar un rato-

-Lo siento mucho tengo dos pies izquierdos-

-Otro más-

-Sí, quieres podemos bailar las dos- Camicazi le dio la mano y ambas se fueron a la pista de baile.

-Vaya en serio eres un mal bailarín?, no lo parces-

-La verdad es que no quería dejarte solo con Cami, es algo… energética-

-Jajaja Astrid es igual, y es tu novia o algo parecido?-

-Sí, lo es y esa rubia es la tuya?-

-jejeje si-

Pasaron las horas y mientras Camicazi y Astrid se la pasaban bailando, humillando al resto con sus movimientos; Chimuelo e Hipo se la pasaron platicando todo ese tiempo conociéndose.

-Enserio no te llevas bien con tu novia, parece tan agradable y linda-

-Bueno Chimuelo, Astrid fue mi primer amor, y desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha gustado pero ahora que soy su novio nose… no se siente lo mismo que antes, creo que soy algo con ella distante y a excepción de los besos y una que otra muestra de afecto, yo diría que es casi como si solo fuéramos solo amigos-

-¿Enserio?, Bueno Cami y yo tenemos una relación muy parecida pero la quiero mucho, aunque… a decir verdad el que hace toda en nuestra relación soy yo y ella casi no pone de su parte, es algo frustrante-

-Debe ser molesto ser el que intenta mantener la relación, pero que vamos a hacer sobre el corazón no se manda-

Y así la plática continuó hasta que ambas rubias regresaron.

Suspiro largo- Valla que eso fue agotador-

-Lo se Cami, y mira estos dos siguen comadreando-

-Cálmense, cada quien se divierte a su modo-

-Hipo tiene razón, cada quien se divierte como quiere-

Tormenta llego tras las últimas palabras ya que la fiesta era un poco más calmada –Oigan chicos se la están pasando bien?-

-Si- Los cuatro contestaron al unísono.

-Oigan no han tomado nada?, esto es una fiesta vamos a divertirnos-

Pronto todos se encontraban bebiendo y riendo a carcajadas, o bueno casi todos puesto que Hipo casi no bebía.

-Que les parce, si jugamos a la botella-

Todos en el salón aceptaron al unísono la proposición de Tormenta.

-Muy bien yo voy primera-

La botella empezó a girar y termino apuntando a Dientepúa.

-No puede ser, que se repita-

-No te preocupes mi amor, no muerdo-

-Beso, beso, beso- La mayoría empezó a gritar.

-Ya ni modo- dijo Tormenta resignada.

Dientepúa paró la trompa esperando el beso, Tormenta acerco sus labios apenas rozando los de Dientepúa pero fue sorprendía al ser empujada por Camicazi y Astrid haciendo que el beso fuera algo más maduro.

-Puajh par de retrasadas como se atreven a hacer eso- Decía Tormenta mientras se limpiaba la boca constantemente tratando de quitar los restos de saliva de su boca, y mientras Dientepúa celebraba el poder hacer realidad su sueño.

-Relájate tormenta es solo un juego- dijo Astrid tomando otro trago de su botella.

-Ya verán cuando sea su turno tendrán me la pagaran-

Así los turnos fueron pasando uno por uno, Patapez con Gordontua, Patán con Heather, Brutilda con Cloundjumper y así fueron varios turnos hasta que solo quedaban cuatro sin besar a nadie.

Cuando al fin fue el turno de Astrid, Tormenta sonrió de forma malvada.

-Muy bien amigas, si tanto les gustan los besos tendrán que besarse entre ustedes-

-Oye eso no es justo- decía Astrid medio borracha.

-No, está bien Astrid, Tormenta tiene razón nos pasamos- decía Camicazi mientras se tomaba otra botella entera.

-Pero, pero…-

Astrid no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió los labios de Camicazi sobre los suyos el beso fue largo y apasionado hasta que Camicazi se separó.

Todos empezaron a reírse de la escena. Sin embargo Astrid le importo un comino besando a Camicazi frente a todos o casi todos, porque mientras ellas se daban cariño frente a la mayoría, Hipo y Chimuelo se separaron ya que al parecer Chimuelo tenía algo importante que decir.

* * *

-Hipo, dirás que estoy loco, pero creo que me enamore de ti…- Chimuelo decía arrastrando un poco las palabras, delato en gran medida su estado de ebriedad.

-Vamos Chimuelo tienes que descansar, has bebido demasiado- decía Hipo llevándolo a una habitación en el segundo piso.

-No Hipo es enserio, creo que nunca había hablado tan cómodamente con alguien y aunque quiero a Camicazi, me siento mucho mejor cuando estoy contigo-

-Vamos a una habitación, estas muy ebrio para razonar bien- dijo Hipo subiendo las escaleras jalando del brazo a Chimuelo.

Pronto ambos se encontraban en la habitación, con mucho esfuerzo Hipo logro que Chimuelo se recostara y al ver que su nuevo amigo se encontraba bien empezó a irse, cuando de repente Chimuelo lo sujeto del brazo. Hipo algo fastidiado iba a despedirse para dejar lo descansar, más cuando se volteo fue besado apasionadamente por Chimuelo, el joven vestido de dragón frotaba su lengua contra los dientes un poco abiertos de Hipo pidiendo permiso para entrar y motivado por una extraña sensación el gatito lo permitió, el movimiento de las lenguas era lento y apasionado cada uno buscaba ser el dominante en esa deliciosa muestra de afecto, sin embargo por la falta de experiencia Hipo termino cediendo dejando que Chimuelo marcara el compás.

El beso solo duro unos cuantos minutos en los que el aire termino por abandonar sus pulmones pero para ellos era como si hubiesen pasado horas.

-Hipo es enserio lo que digo, empecé a beber buscando algo de valor para confrontarte- Chimuelo menciono apenas sus labios se separaron con un sonrojo bastante evidente.

-Está bien Chimuelo te creo, es solo que no… no me siento a gusto con eso, es cierto que ya no siento nada por Astrid pero… no-no puedo traicionar su confianza y aunque me agradas, me agradas mucho nose es…-Chimuelo lo callo con su dedo para después besar sus labios pero esta vez de una forma rápida y tímida.

–Entiendo Hipo, eres muy noble para engañarla así perdón por obligarte a hacer esto– dijo de una forma algo tímida que dejo a Hipo con una extraña sensación de querer disculparse en el momento –Pero al menos podrías dejarme disfrutar de tu compañía, si no podemos ser nada más puedo por favor estar contigo-Hipo suspiro tras el comentario para luego sonreír.

-Claro Chimuelo, siempre podemos ser amigos-

Ese comentario quebró un poco el corazón del más alto, pero aun así sonrió manteniendo una esperanza que bien podía quebrarlo por dentro pero esperanza a fin de cuentas.

Una vez dado por acabado el asunto, ambos iban regresando con los demás esperando continuar con el juego o bien hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a sus novias besándose de una forma más apasionada de la que ellos lo habían hecho, era a tal punto que sin pudor alguno se tocaban entre ellas sin importar las miradas morbosas del resto.

Hipo al ver la escena empezó a correr llorando, alejándose del resto.

Chimuelo se quedó, encarando las por lo sucedido teniendo como única respuesta "sobre el corazón no se manda" para que luego continuaran besándose e ignorando por completo su continuos reclamos, para Chimuelo aquellas palabras solo fueron como frotar sobre la herida así que fastidiado salió en busca de su gatito.

* * *

Hipo corrió y corrió buscando olvidar lo que había visto, 'soy tan ingenuo, mientras yo estoy rompiendo mi corazón para ser fiel, Astrid ella anda poniendo me los cuernos de la forma más horrenda posible' ese pensamiento se repetía en su mente todo el tiempo como si de un mantra se tratara haciéndolo llorar cada vez más. En un punto término llegando a su casa siendo su única intención dormir y pensar que eso solo había sido una vil pesadilla; al entrar se dio cuenta que sus padres no estaban posiblemente se fueron a disfrutar de la noche, aprovechando que se supone el estaría en la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche.

Estaba por cerrar su puerta cuando Chimuelo llegó, la persona que más quería y no ver en ese momento se encontraba abrazándolo de una forma tan delicada y pura, que cualquier otra persona que los viera diría que trataba de protegerlo del mundo.

-Lo lamento mucho Hipo, creo que solo se pasaron con las copas y perdieron el control; no estés triste estoy seguro que solo son los efectos del alcohol- decía Chimuelo mientras acariciaba su cabeza tratando de consolarlo, pero Hipo se alejó de él y sintiendo el rechazo bajo la cabeza retirándose lentamente pero no fue capaz de dar dos pasos ya que Hipo se volteó besando lo y acariciando su cara.

Chimuelo se quedó estático, lo habían rechazado esa misma noche y ahora sucedía esto; si bien él quería el contacto, no quería ser una mera forma de olvidar que había sido engañado.

Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto aquel pequeño gatito pervertido empezó a morder y besar su cuello haciendo que sacara un gemido.

-Hipo estas seguro de esto….-pero otra vez fue interrumpido pero esta vez Hipo no se conformó con el cuello y abrió un poco su disfraz dejando al descubierto su pecho el cual empezó a besar y lamer.

Chimuelo mandó todas ideas muy lejos, ya se arrepentía de eso después ahora disfrutaría del presente. Empezó a tomar el control quitando lentamente el chaleco hasta que terminó en el suelo dentro de la casa, fascinado con los pezones algo duros al descubierto, empezó a chupar uno lenta y suavemente, mientras que con una mano masajeaba el sobrante.

La cara de Hipo estaba roja y su cabeza de daba vueltas aún no estaba seguro si quería eso, pero ahora estaba seguro.

-Es-espera Chimuelo va-vamos a mi habitación, no quiero que los vecinos nos vean-Chimuelo siguió con su trabajo haciendo poco caso al comentario pero aun así siguió hasta que vio pasar a un algo lejos y a su pesar dejó de disfrutar y cargo a Hipo hasta una habitación que por lo que parecía era de Hipo.

-Muy bien gatito ya estamos aquí ahora… en que estábamos- Chimuelo empezó a quitar con su boca el cierre dejando las trusas con dibujitos de Hipo al descubierto.

-No-no mires… es muy vergonzoso-dijo Hipo con la cara tan roja que humillaría un tomate.

-Jejeje no te preocupes Hipo, te quiero así como eres- Chimuelo continúo besándolo y termino quitando todo.

Después se alejó un poco quitándose su disfraz de dragón que era una sola pieza dejando ver qué sino fuera por este se encontraría completamente desnudo.

-Que pervertido eres Chimuelo, no traías nada debajo- dijo Hipo con un poco más de confianza.

-Bueno que puedo decir me molestaba mucho en la entrepierna, además de que no sabes lo caluroso que es, pero dejando eso a un lado has sido un gatito bueno así que creo que es buena hora de darte tu leche-Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo señalando su creciente erección y en un movimiento algo brusco, lo tiro sobre la cama para después poner su pene a la altura de su boca, mientras que el empezaba a succionar el del otro.

Hipo empezó con lamidas lentas y besos suaves después empezó a sacarlo y meterlo. Una vez que Chimuelo sintió que Hipo empezaba a pesar del inmenso placer que le causaba se lamio los dedos para después hacer lo mismo con la entrada que tenía justo enfrente, Hipo se detuvo al sentir la cálida lengua rodeando sus muslos para después entrar descaradamente dentro de él haciendo que arqueara la espalda en placer.

La lengua salió en el momento –No olvides que estabas haciendo algo- dijo Chimuelo antes de continuar donde se quedó pero ahora introduciendo lentamente su dedo índice preparando a Hipo; Hipo lamia de la base a la punta con mucha delicadeza concentrando se especialmente con esas bolas de carne que le estaban fascinando.

Al cabo de un rato Chimuelo fue capaz de introducir 3 dedos haciendo movimientos estirando sorprendentemente facial la entrada de su amante, y una vez a gusto con el tamaño se dedicó a encontrar la próstata y con el primer movimiento su gatito termino llenando su cara con su leche, saboreándola un poco antes de venirse en la boca de Hipo, el cual sorprendentemente alcanzo a tragar todo limpiándose las pocas gotas que escaparon como si de un gato real se tratara.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo Hipo ya se encontraba a merced de Chimuelo mientras introducía lenta y cuidadosamente su pene que no tardó en volver a la vida, las piernas de Hipo se encontraban sobre los hombros de Chimuelo.

Una vez que Hipo empezó a gemir buscando más contacto, Chimuelo se olvidó por completo de la delicadeza embistiendo tan fuerte como era posible asegurándose de golpear en cada ocasión la próstata de su querido gatito.

No tardó mucho en que ambos terminaran viniéndose simultáneamente uno llenando por completo a su amado, mientras el otro manchaba ambos estómagos.

Luego ambos se separaron para besarse e Hipo termino dormido en el pecho de Chimuelo, susurrando un te quiero antes de caer dormido por el esfuerzo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Hipo despertó algo confundido hasta que se vio a si mismo desnudo y recordó todo volteando asi arriba viendo a Chimuelo dormir plácidamente

-Te amo Chimuelo-dijo Hipo antes de besarlo en los labios.

-Y yo a ti-


End file.
